The invention relates to a grouting anchor to be inserted in a predrilled hole, with a stopper sealing the drill hole at its orifice, this stopper being provided with an inlet opening for the injection compound.
Such grouting anchors are utilized as rock anchors or masonry anchors especially in those cases where the anchoring foundation does not exhibit adequate strength for mechanical anchoring, for example by means of dowels. However, in case of a porous foundation containing cavities or cracks, it is frequently difficult to form a sufficiently solid plug of grouting compound in the predrilled hole. Also with the use of elastically expansible hoses collecting the injection compound in the drill hole it is frequently difficult, or outright impossible, to judge from the outside whether or not adequate injection has taken place.